When Winter Meets Autumn
by Onna Nazo
Summary: Every time Jack meets the autumn spirit, Emma Autumn, he always plays prank on her and she really annoyed with his pranks. But, even though they always bickering with each other, they always spend all day together every time they met. Will they discover that they were brother and sister? What it takes to get their memories back? (chapter 3 edited)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Onna Nazo: Welcome to our first collab fic! ^^ By me & Mikoto Yutaka :3  
Mikoto Yutaka: this is our first collab fic! And we're so happy to write something about Overland Siblings  
Onna Nazo: We're sorry that if there are grammar error and typos! Enjoy the story! XD  
Mikoto Yutaka: Read & Review please! ^_^**

Disclaimer: We don't own Rise of The Guardians!

**CHAPTER I**

_Wake up…_

Somebody told her

_Wake up…_

And she obeyed the voice; she opened her eyes. When she woke up, the first thing she saw was a beautiful dance of autumn leaves. They danced as if celebrated her awakened. She sat and realized that she was sleeping on a pile of autumn leaves. She stood up, and stared at the moon which was glowing brightly and beautifully.

Dry wind caressed her and brought a crown made of autumn leaves then landed it softly on her head. If you looked at her in the middle of wood full of autumn leaves, you will think that she's a fairy without wings. She touched it with her fingers tip, felt comfortable with the new crown. A glowing thing caught her attention. She looked down and found a staff with a hook at the tip and a crystal ball adorned it in the middle of the crook. As if understood what she thought, the wind picked it up to her hand. She received it and felt a new power as the controller of autumn overflowed in her.

She looked up to the moon again, and she just knew immediately who she is. Because the moon told her…

~xXx~

300 years later...

Emma was satisfied by her work, changing summer into autumn. She was sitting on a branch and closed her eyes, trying to relax, until...

Something cold hit her back, and she knew, that only one person who dared to do that kind of prank;

"JAAAAAAAAACK FROOOOOOOST!" She screamed at the particular winter spirit as she grasped her staff, and flew to him.

The boy just laughed and grinned at her, "Why hello there, Banshee…"

"Shut up you frosty boy! Do you have to throw a snowball to me every time you see me?" She swung her staff to hit him but he dodged it easily.

"Whoa, easy there... you can easily dry me into a mummy with your staff you know."

"I would happily dry you into a mummy if you call me Banshee again!" She yelled and swung her staff at Jack which was dodged easily by him again.

"What?" He gave a mischievous grin to her. "Are you really have the heart to dry a handsome guy like me into a mummy?" He shrugged, "Well, I don't mind. I will be the hottest mummy ever though..."

Emma rolled her eyes in disgust. She sent a gust of a dry wind, dry leaves trailing it, to Jack. The winter spirit froze and began to thrown by the wind onto a pile autumn leaves. Emma tried to hide her laughed, but she failed when she saw Jack's expression.

Jack popped his head out of the pile, and spit a few leaves out from his mouth. "Ha ha.." Jack said with sarcasm "That's not even funny, little Banshee..."

Emma's laughter stopped immediately and she glared at Jack. "If I'm a banshee, then what are you? A Snowman? who use autumn leaves as a coat?" She mocked him. She landed and took a step closer to Jack. "A Slenderman?" She taunted

Jack sighed, "Slenderman? That's not even closer to who I am-"

"You always crept me out every time I wanted to relax. It's just like Slenderman crept you out when you looked back!" Emma stomped the bottom of her staff onto the ground, sending a wave of dry leaves toward Jack's head. "And now you're more like a ball of leaves!" Emma clutched her stomach, laughed in glee because she has made the infamous Jack Frost looked so stupid.

Jack rolled his icy blue eyes. "Yeah... yeah... laugh when you can..." He secretly froze the ground so it became so slippery.

Emma laughter turned into a sharp gasped when she couldn't hold her balance, slipped and fell to the ground. "Uwah!"

Jack stormed out from the pile of autumn leaves and laughed in victory. "HA! Now who's on the ground?"

"AARGH YOU INSOLENT SNOWMAN!" Emma tried to get up but she can't. When she fell, she dropped her staff unconsciously, because of that, she can't fly. She rolled to her staff and grabbed it, grinned at Jack and swung her staff at him.

"Take this! Frost!" She summoned dry wind at him, but Jack Frost never fell twice to her trap, he dodged the gust of wind and sent a tiny blizzard to her. Emma thrown to the nearest tree, her whole body, including face, covered with snow.

"How's that? Snowgirl?!" He teased.

Okay, that was enough. Emma dried the snow into a cool steam and stood up. She patted her skirt, tidied her hair and smiled to Jack. Jack's glorious laughter slowly it stopped. He stared at her in confusion when she approached him; she won't continue this?

"Okay, this is enough." Emma sighed. "Well, I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier." She said and she stretched out her hand to him. "How about we shake hands together to end this 'war'?"

Jack gulped, he knew what will happen if he touched her hand. "Uhh... no, thanks." Seeing a hint of dissappointment in her eyes, he quickly changed the topic. "Hey, you don't have anything to do when winter came, right? How about we skate together at the pond when winter came?" He asked.

Emma stared at him, he never said something nice, when she was going to nod, she realize something. "Are you ridiculous? I'm an Autumn spirit, I dry everything every time I go, beside, I don't know how to skate." She confessed.

"Then, I'll teach you." He put his hand behind his neck, "…If you can control your power." He continued.

She fell quiet. _'If you can control your power, huh?'_ She laughed bitterly. She had been the autumn spirit for three hundred years and yet she couldn't control her power. Anything will dry if she touched them and dry wind which dried up life follows her wherever she was.

_'Skating...' _She tried to forget what she thought earlier. _'Is it fun?'_ Well, she saw Jack skating every winter and he always laughed madly in joy when he did that. Her cheeks flushed when she thought the fun of an activity named ice skating. She imagined if she could skate in the middle of winter to spend time.

"Well, I-" And she stopped. A bad feeling came to her. She shivered for unknown reason. A moving image flashed in her mind; someone, who she loves the most, drowned in a frozen pond. She didn't remember the person's face, she didn't remember who is it. But she could feel it deep in her heart; a sorrow, a deep sorrow feeling.

"I..." Tears almost fell from her eyes. "I don't think I can control my power." She said. "But, thank you.. For the invitation, Jack." She smiled. Maybe Jack Frost isn't so bad at all.

_"Jack!"_

Jack blinked. What was that? An image of a blurry little girl ran to him in the middle of a pond. But, who is she? His heart beat heavily and a feeling as if he forgot something crept over him. This kind of thing happened two or three times in a week and it really bothered him. Is it just a daydream or another thing? He shook his head.

"Jack?" He startled when Emma waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you okay? Why are you suddenly become silent?"

Somehow, a light feeling came to him again when he saw her bright brown eyes stared to him straightly. "Nothing." He shrugged and smirked.

And then, as usual, if they met each other, they spent the rest of the day together, arguing what season is the best, autumn or winter.

"Shut up, Slendy."

"Not again..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Miko****to Yutaka****: So here's the second chapter!**** ^_^**

**Onna**** Nazo****: and the arrival****of the one and only antagonist... Pitch Black!**** :3**

**Miko****to Yutaka****: Finally we start the plot! And, if you feel that this chapter is angsty, i'm sorry because that's my fault...**

**Onna**** Nazo****: And sorry if the plot is going to****o**** fast****.****.. ****I****t's my fault..**

**Miko****to Yutaka****: Thank you for those who reviewing, favoriting, and following this story!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Rise of The Guardians!**

**Chapter II**

Winter has come and Emma wandered around to spend her free time. When she arrived at Burgess, she found Jack Frost was playing with children. Emma recognized the children; they were Jamie, Pippa, Claude, Monty, and Caleb. Even Cupcake joined the snowballs fight. They screamed, laughed in joy, and grinned from ear to ear just like Jack's expression when he played with her. She wondered; how come that fight was fun? Is it really fun?

And then, so suddenly, the accident caused by hellion winter spirit happened…

The autumn spirit gasped when Jamie Bennet's slide was sliding to the street. Along with Jamie on it, Jack flew above him, laughing & smirking madly.

She quickly followed Jack from behind and yelled, "STOP!"

Jack turned, and his eyes widened when he saw Emma Autumn, her glare was eyeing his soul. And oddly, Jack somehow felt guilty. He stopped abruptly, Jamie Bennet flew and landed on snow, then a sofa hit him.

Emma turned around and flew away from Jack. The winter spirit panicked and followed her. "Wait!" He said, but she didn't stop. "Hey! Listen to me!" He shouted to her over and over until they arrived near the pond where Jack always skates every winter. "I don't understand, why you-"

"You idiot!" Emma screamed at Jack, if she could touch him, she would have choked him right away. They were sitting near Jack's pond after the sledding accident. "YOU ALMOST KILLED JAMIE BENNET!"

Jack brought his hands in front of her and waved. "Hey, it's not a big deal! He didn't die, after all." He squinted his eyes, "... He just hit by a sofa..."

"Just? JUST!?" Emma screamed from top of her lung. When she was angry, the sky which was sunny now covered with clouds. She stood and launched a gust of dry wind at Jack, who dodged it easily.

"I'm sorry, okay!?" Of course he felt guilty because he hurt Jamie, but he hate to be scolded, especially by a girl, who were younger from him.

His anger disappeared immediately, replaced by curiosity. "But… Why? What are you doing out there? I thought you always hide in your cliff when other seasons came." He frowned.

Emma bit her lips and looked away, tears threatened to come out. "I…" She took a deep breath. She looked down, "I just... mm... a bit lonely." She said finally. Her cheeks flushed and she pouted which just made her even cuter.

Jack felt his heart beat so warmly. A feeling to protect her came to him all of sudden. That was a familiar feeling which he ever felt long time ago. He leaned closer to have a better look of the autumn spirit.

"Besides, I want to..." Her face turned crimson, she couldn't find a voice to say it. "Nothing, just forget it." She looked to another direction.

"What? Hey! Tell me!"

"Just… Promise me you won't laugh…" She said, covered her face with her hands.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. "I promise I won't laugh." He closed his eyes, waiting for her voice.

Emma was dumbfounded by his sudden change of personality; usually he would tease her and make her boil. She still covered her eyes and said:

"Ijustwanttoplaysnowballfightwithyou.."

Jack opened his eyes and his mouth dropped.

"Wait... What?"

He almost didn't believe in his own ears. "What did you say?"

Emma faced him in a blink of second and yelled with crimson face: "Don't make me repeat what i say!"

Jack shut his mouth, he couldn't help but smile and held back laughter almost killed him. "You... pfft... you walk out from your... and you just... ukh..." He couldn't take it anymore and laughter burst from his mouth.

"Hey! You promise me that you won't laugh!"

"Okay... Ha... Pffft... I... Can't... Stop... Ukh..." Jack was gasping for air. He just couldn't believe it! Emma Autumn, the spirit of Autumn, wanted to play with snow!? She will melt them right away when she touch them- oh wait... She can't play with snow, even the snow beneath her, melt into a puddle.

"I don't know if we can play snowball, I mean, you dried everything you touch.." He replied with disappointment.

Emma looked down, the puddle beneath her started to dry. "You're right. I shouldn't have come here, and now, I just mess with your season…" She clutched her staff, more like hugged it, and tried to hold back tears, but it failed.

Jack stared at her, _'Don't cry, don't cry'!_ He thought, _'Think fast!'_, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

'_Aha!'_

"No, you're not messing with my season" He said. "How about we play something different?" Emma's tears immediately dried, she looked up and stared at Jack. "What is it?"

"Hopscotch."

"Hopscotch?" She asked, and Jack nodded in enthusiasm. Somehow, the name of the game recalled something in her mind. The bad feeling crept to her heart again.

A flash of moving picture danced in her head;

_"... We will play hopscotch... like we play everyday." said a blurry brown haired person. "It's as easy as one..." He took a step and the ice below him cracked. He frowned, but then he forced a smile and acted as if he will fall jokingly..._

Emma shook her head, erased the image from her mind but the bad feeling remained in her heart and added with a deep sorrow. "Umm... no, thanks. I don't know how to play it."

"Don't worry... I will teach you." Jack smiled.

Emma clutched her staff more tightly. "No. Besides, I will dry everything and mess with your season." She stood up. "I'm better going now."

"Wait!" Jack stood as well. "You won't mess with my season, i promise. Come on, let's—"

"I said, NO!" She refused harsher than she meant to and she regretted it. She looked at Jack who was frowning.

"What's with you? I just want to be nice and you yell at me?" He rolled his eyes and threw his hands to the air, "Fine, just go! Back to your cliff and hibernation there until your season come!" And he flew away, left Emma alone at the pond.

Emma stood, watched him flying until he out of her vision. She sighed, "Sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you." She looked down in embarrassment, her reflection on the frozen pond stared at her with sadness.

_Crack…_

Emma looked up, what was that?

_Crack…_

She covered her ears. "Stop it…" Emma closed her eyes; a bad image entered her eyes;

_"... Help…" a blurry little girl figure was looking down, she was practicing her skating skill, and suddenly the ice beneath her cracked. She was so happy that she didn't aware she was going at the thin ice area._

_"Help..!" the girl screamed._

_A blurry boy who was skating on the other side, looked at her and quickly skate to her._

Emma opened her eyes and gasped. She had that image again. She was having that vision again. She didn't know who they are, but it seems that they were so important.

She shook her head and flew back to her cliff.

'_Who am I?'_

~xXx~

Not far from the two of them, hid behind trees and shadow, a dark spirit grinned devilishly from ear to ear when he saw the autumn spirit and the winter spirit yelled at each other and separated. Pitch couldn't help but smiled because this was the moment he waited for so long; the moment when Jack Frost will leave Emma Autumn finally come!

He had been watched Emma for so long, but Jack Frost always hanging around her so he didn't have the chance to talk to her privately. But the chance finally come, he shouldn't let this chance go. He smirked in satisfaction, his plan was going to be perfect.

When Emma finally flew away, he stared at her until she disappeared from his vision and blended with shadow.

~xXx~

The moon shone brightly. Blessed the entire world with the light. But the winter spirit, who just peeked in Jamie's room and envied on the warm atmosphere of the Bennet's Family. He shook his head and walked away from Jamie's window.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong…" Jack said to the moon. "Can you just tell me what it is?" He looked at the moon with pleading eyes, "Because I've tried everything! And no one ever sees me." He said. "You put me here!" He demanded at the moon. "The least you can do is tell me, tell me why?" Jack looked at the moon for explaination, but the moon didn't answer him.

"And why Emma is so skittish!? Today I was trying to be nice and she yelled at me!" He said.

And then a fast, blurry figure passed him. Jack startled and followed it with his eyes but it disappeared quickly. Curiosity came to his mind and flew to it direction. He landed on a tree branch, looked right and left. Then the blurry figure passed him in a blink of second again. He flew to follow and landed at an alley, but it wasn't there.

"Hello, mate." A voice came from behind, he turned around and found Bunny leaned on the wall, examining his boomerang. "Been a long time, Blizzard of '68 I believe." He pointed his boomerang at Jack, "Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

"Bunny! You not still mad at me, aren't you?" Jack asked with a lopside smile and leaning on his staff.

Bunny pointed at Jack with his boomerang, "Yes… That almost cost me Easter, but thankfully that little Autumn spirit helped me drying the frozen eggs…"

"You know Emma?"

"Of course, that sweet little Sheila always helps me drying the new painted eggs. Poor Sheila, she didn't have a place to stay beside her cliff, almost everyday she came to my Warren." He examined his boomerang. "I was in the hurry, mate. So, boys..."

"Wha- Hey! Put me down!"

And that the story about Jack's and Bunny's little chit-chat. Two yetis suddenly appeared, grabbed him and threw him into a sack. He struggled and protested. And before he knew, he was thrown into a magic portal by yetis.

~xXx~

Emma lied on the pile of autumn leaves which was her bed for 300 years. She really regretted what she did to Jack before. She didn't mean to yell at him, she just didn't like the feeling of fear that she felt when she heard 'Hopscotch' word. She closed her eyes, tried to get some sleep and peace.

When she was about to dozed off, she could feel a presence of another spirit. The unknown spirit's aura was so terrifying and made her shivered in fear. She stood and grabbed her staff tightly to attack anyone who meant to harm her. She frowned, trembled and bit her lower lip when the sound of flying sand reached her ear.

The black sand of nightmare flew elegantly like tentacles which ready to grab her. She walked backward slowly to stay away from the sand. She knew whose sand it is and it made her more frightened. She walked backward again and again, step by step, until someone whispered in her ear;

"Hello, Miss Autumn." Said the voice, low and husky, sent a cold breath to her ear.

She gasped in horror, turned around and pointed her staff to the Nightmare King; Pitch Black who smiled devilishly.

Pitch chuckled, he touched the tip of her staff. Suddenly, her staff turned black, and the orb darkened. "Relax, Miss Autumn, I want to offer you something."

"I'm not interesting in whatever you've said." Seeing her staff darkened, Emma's eyes turned into slit. She pulled her staff back. "Now, if you please... Leave me alone!" She yelled, taking her frustration of Jack out on Pitch. Emma just wanted to sleep, and this weirdo just taking her time. She walked back to her autumn leaves.

"Wait, listen to me, Emma-" Pitch called her, frowning. Pitch was thinking of a way to make Emma Autumn to become his ally.

"SHUT UP!" She aimed her staff at Pitch, a bolt of lightning came from the orb and attacked Pitch.

Pitch raised both of his hands, used his black sand to protect him from the lightning bolt and attacked back with black sand when her lightning bolt disappeared. When she yelped and crossed her arms in front of her face, he created two ropes from black sand to bind the autumn spirit hands.

Each of the ropes bond one of her hands and separated them. Emma struggled, tried to get her hands free. "Let go of me!" She wanted to attack him with lightning bolt again but sadly, her staff fell when the ropes separated her hands.

"Easy there, Miss Autumn…" He smirked again. "I just want to have a little chit-chat with you."

"Chit-chat?" Emma rolled her eyes. "Is this a new way to have a chit-chat?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, I have to do this since you are so uncooperative." Pitch clapped his hands. "If you listen to my little request, I will let go of you."

"Spit it out! I won't help you though…" She spat.

Pitch kept his smile, his yellow eyes glowed in the dark, like a fox's eyes locked it's gaze to his target. "As you know, I hate Guardians." He started. "Because of their existence, children stop believe in me. They said; Boogeyman isn't real, and this makes me sad."

"So what? It's not Guardians' fault that children forget about you!"

"What you don't understand is, it make me lonely." He continued with a fake sad expression.

Emma shocked; she never expected that the Nightmare King could feel a pathetic state named loneliness. It somehow reminded her to Jack who couldn't be seen by anyone and no single child believe in him. He never told it to her, but she knew that he always played with children even though they couldn't see him and tried to get their attention. She always feels sorry for him when she saw Jack's shoulders dropped in disappointment when children walked through him.

Pitch resisted the temptation to smirk when he saw her expression softened and continued; "So, I decided to make children believe in me once more. How come? Of course I've thought about it and I have a plan." He stretched out his hand in front of Emma's face. "But I can't manage this alone and I wonder; would you like to help me?"

Emma frowned. Pitch really got into her. She wanted to help him, she knew how it fell like to be invisible, yet she knows that helping Pitch is wrong; it will put kids in the danger, and spirits too. "N-"

"And maybe, this is your chance to be believed in." Pitch snapped his hand, released Emma from the rope of black sand.

Emma dusted herself off from the black sand. She picked up her staff and stared at it, deep in thoughts. "You think so?" She asked, eyes full of hope.

"I know so." He smiled a kind-hearted smile.

She almost fell to his offering, but she strengthened her mind. She bit her lower lip and stroked her wrist. The autumn spirit closed her eyes and said; "No..." She sighed, "I can't help you."

"Is that so?" Pitch gave her his best disappointed look. He sighed and turned around, seemed like he was about leaving, "Well, that's okay... I just think that maybe i can told you how to get your memories back as a gift if you help me, but-"

Emma opened her eyes and stared at Pitch's back, "WAIT!"

Pitch stopped. He smirked in glory and turned around with a poker face. "Yes?"

"Is... is that true?" She sputtered. "Is that true that you know how to get my forgotten memories back?"

Pitch widened his eyes; a false shock expression played on his face. "Of course I know. Why should I lie to you?"

She breathed heavily and frowned in disbelief. What she wanted the most now, is about her memories. She really wanted to know about who she was and who was the blurry person in her memories' fragments. This was a good chance! Emma stared at her feet.

"I'm in."

**Thank you all for following and favoriting our story! XD**

**Kristy Annabelle Cullens: Thank you! XD**

**FantasYAnDMadnesS: as your request, here's the update :3**

**Hiddensecret564: Thank you! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Onna Nazo: Here's the third chapter, everyone xD! Sorry for the delay though...**

Mikoto Yutaka: Yeah**... ****Sorry****... ****T****hat was my fault... ****I****'m busy with the preparation of exam week *depressed*******

Onna Nazo: **But this chapter is longer from the last chapter.. So... Worth it xD ... Please don't look at me like that ._.******

Mikoto Yutaka:** Sorry *stare to the sun* ...and, if this chapter is too angsty, again, I'm sorry, that's my fault. But i can't help it...******

Onna Nazo:** Don't stare at the sun or your eyes will hurt =w= about Angst.. do you think I should change the genre from Adventure to Angst?******

Mikoto Yutaka: **and Jack will heal it with his frost~ *slapped* oh please don't do that, i will try my best to keep this fic still in adventure =v=a******

Onna Nazo: **Haha =v= no, seriously, don't =w= )/**** O****k then ****:3 E****nough with ****u****nimportant Author Note! Enjoy the chapter~******

Mikoto Yutaka: **Read and review please~**** ^_^**

******Disclaimer: We don't own Rise of The Guardians!**

Chapter 3

Emma was in Pitch's Lair, it was dark, and cold, just like the first time she woke up. Out of nowhere, a Nightmare appeared in front of her and hissed. She gasped in shock mixed with horror and pointed her staff to it.

The Nightmare King halted the Nightmare with hand sign, "Easy there, she's not an enemy, she's an ally." The Nightmare nodded and turned into black sand, back to its owner. Pitch looked at Emma, "They can smell fear."

Emma pulled her staff back. _'I don't like this place.'_ She thought. They walked deeper into Pitch's Lair. She looked around; giant cages came into her view. She gulped. What's with these cages doing? Emma became uneasy from time to time.

When they arrived at the center of his lair, she saw a big black globe with a lot of little lights adorned it. And in front of the globe, there was a round table and two black chairs as if Pitch had been prepared for her visit, as if he knew that she will come.

"You may sit." Pitch gestured to her to sit on a black chair.

Emma gulped and sat on it but her grip on her staff tightened even more. "You said that you know how to get my memories back, so tell me." She said with her eyes full of disbelief and fear to the nightmare king.

Pitch chuckled "Don't be so tense, Miss Autumn. I won't lie to you." His yellow gaze locked on the nervous autumn spirit. "To get your memories back is difficult because the keeper of memories, the Tooth Fairy, secured them tightly and never let anyone to touch them." He gave her a serious look. The best way to lie is not with a calm voice, but with a convincing expression so they will fell in the lie. And Pitch is the best actor on his own stage. "So that's why i want you to help me."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the plan; "I heard that you responsible with the event kids called Halloween. So, I want you to scare the children, while I collecting the teeth which hold the memories.. If we scare children, they will believe in us while the guardians will wonder why and smell something wrong. They will fly to here and leave their place and my nightmares will take the opportunity to get your memories back."

Emma nodded, "So you mean, i will help you to scare children and you will get my memories back?"

Pitch's eyes glowed in joy, "Exactly! And don't forget that children will believe in you too. So each of us will get benefits. What do you think?"

"But.. Why? Why scaring children? Isn't that will make them scared of us?" Emma asked, staring at Pitch.

Pitch mentally snickered, but he tried his best to put his hurt expression. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way to lure the Guardians." He said with a fake sad tone. "So.. Miss Autumn, do you still want to help me?" Pitch asked, he was stared at her with hopeful eyes.

Emma closed her eyes. _'This is wrong'_

Another sound of her heart whispered _'But, don't you want to know about your memories?'_

She whispered back in frustration _'Of course I really want to know my memories! But... but...'_

_'Well, just scaring a few children won't hurt, right?'_

_'I...'_ She sighed in defeat, let herself trapped in her own curiousity. _'That's right... I'm not going to do bad things right?'_

_'No... you aren't.'_ The voice convinced her. _'There's nothing wrong with trying to get your memories back.'_

She inhaled deeply and exhaled, relaxed her nerves and nodded, "I'm just doing this for my memories, not you."

~xXx~

North and Jack was walking back to the Globe Room. North had just talked to him in his workshop. And now his mind was wondering about his center. He never know that each of the spirits has a center, and he never think about it.

When North opened the door, suddenly, a moonlight beams the "G" carving on the floor. Every heads turned to look at the carving.

North looked at the Moon, "Manny, what is it?" he asked. Once again, there was a silhouette of the certain antagonist; Pitch.

The Guardians looked confused, Man in Moon already told them about Pitch. Bunny hop closer to the silhouette.

"..Okay? Did you just tell us that 15 minutes ago, mate-" Before Bunny finished his sentence, a gust of wind greeted them.

Along with an autumn leaf trailing it.

_Pitch has an ally._

Jack's and Bunny's eyes widened. They stared at each other, confused. "What?"

~xXx~

Emma and Pitch stared down to the children who played joyfully in the middle of early night Emma recognized the children; they are the one who played with Jack at noon and she frowned in guilt when she thought about their plan to scare them.

Pitch peeked at her, the girl bit her lower lip, her eyes glowed in regret and her grip on her staff tightened. He touched both of her shoulders and said in so kind voice; "Don't worry, Miss Autumn, we won't hurt them, we just make them realize that we are exist."

Emma looked at Pitch who smiled a supportive smile at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but all of her words just became a white fog escaped from her mouth. She surrendered and sighed, then nodded as a half-hearted answer while looked away.

"Good." Pitch released his hands from her shoulders. "Now, let's begin our perfect plan..." He said smirked from ear to ear.

He waved his hands and his Nightmares flew to the children. Emma concentrated on her staff and it glowed, from the warm amber to electric purple, she created electric Jack-O-Lanterns and ordered them to follow Pitch's Nightmares.

And a minute later, the voice of children screamed was echoing.

~xXx~

Jamie laughed at Pippa's joke and the others laughed as well. He held Sophie so she won't fall again and the little girl tried to free herself from his brother. And then, he heard it, a voice of horse, flying sand, and buzzing sound of electricity. He turned around to see what it is and paled when he saw a lot of black horses and electric monsters behind them.

He didn't know who screamed first, he even didn't realize that he screamed as well. What he knew, a minute later, they were trapped in fear and chaos.

~xXx~

Emma was sitting on a rooftop of a building after Pitch left her and flew to the frightened children, her mind still wandering about what is right, and what is wrong. She knew that this is really bad decision, but she wanted her memories so badly. She just want to grab it, and fly with it.

But she was scared. She was scared, what will The Guardians think?

And above all... What will Jack thinks?

She looked around. The certain hellion spirit didn't catch her eyes.

_'Where is he?'_ She mentally asked.

~xXx~

Meanwhile..

Despite of being immune to cold, a certain hellion spirit, sneezed.

Tooth looked at him, "Moon Bless You!" She said, while Bunny yelled at him, while brushing off his wet fur. "Hey! You spat your saliva on me!"

Jack turned his head to Tooth, "Uh.. Thanks?", completely ignoring Bunny.

In the background, North bend a little, whispering to Sandy; "The WINTER Spirit can sneeze?" He asked.

Sandy just shook his head in disbelief and tried to not laugh.

Suddenly, the dots of light on the Globe disappear little by little. The dots which kept disappear was on the certain area; Burgess. All the guardians gasped in shock. They was surprised on how fast the light went out. All of them wondered; were Pitch and his new ally the one who responsible with this?

Jack have a bad feeling about this. He thought about the autumn leaf which manny showed to them earlier and what he said about Pitch's ally.

_'It couldn't be...'_ He frowned, then startled when North's voice echoed in the room loudly;

"EVERYONE, TO THE SLEIGH!"

~xXx~

Screamed, ran aimlessly, cried, frightened, and horror adorned this night. Aah... what a wonderful night, it was such a pleasure for the nightmare king to see children frightened. Their frightened expressions were so cute. He rode one of his black horses and flew down.

He really enjoyed it. He laughed in satisfaction and shouted out loud: "Scream and cry! Give me your fabulous fear, kids, and make me happy!"

Emma looked at Pitch oddly. Pitch was smirking madly at the scared children. _He was lying at her._ He said that this wasn't what he wants, but the look on his expression told the opposite. The Nightmare King really enjoyed what he did to the children!

Emma then regretted what she had done. The chaos caused by them was terribly wrong! Children started to see Pitch and screamed loudly yet so pathetic. And slowly, children could see Emma as well, but they screamed and cried when saw her. She felt guilty and her stomach felt twisted.

And then, she heard it, the voice of magic portal being opened. She knew what it means, it means the guardians will appear in a second. She was so panicked! She didn't want guardians to see her with Pitch. She looked to right and left, thought of a way to hide from the guardians. Then, her gaze locked on the power pole. Without second thought, she sent an electric bolt to it and the area's electricity went out in an instant.

~xXx~

The Guardians has came, all of them jumped out from the sleigh with angry look. "Pitch!" North screamed, wielding his swords. "Show yourself!"

_Silence._

Jack's staff lightening them with ice blue light. _Something isn't right._

_Silence._

A very paticuliar amber light caught their eyes. The light went faster and faster throught the night sky.

"Emma?" _'It couldn't be__..__'_

Jack was about to fly, but he was stopped by a tiny tweeting.

~xXx~

Baby Tooth was collecting teeth like always. Search for it, found it, trade it with a coin, then bring it to the Tooth palace.

For now, she was alone, because her master was called for a Guardian meeting. She already got 3 teeth from a girl, and twins, and then she flew to Tooth Palace happily.

_..and shock when she found out that it was in chaos._

Horses from black sand were stealing the Tooth box, and the other mini fairies, too.

She quickly stopped; the Nightmares seemed that they didn't recognize her.

She watched her friends being taken by the Nightmares with sadness. They were tweeting, but for Baby Tooth, they were screaming for help, clearly panicked with terror in their eyes. She wanted to help, but it's no use. Suddenly her thought screamed;

**"FIND THE QUEEN! QUICK!"**

Baby Tooth zoomed away from the chaos Tooth Palace, she was going to find their mother, and tell her what happened.

She was her friends' last chance, and she will save them all.

~xXx~

When guardians' attention was disturbed by Baby Tooth's tweeting, Jack stormed to the direction of amber light. The amber light seemed to notice that he followed it and flew faster. The winter spirit never loses on race competition and he tried to fly beside the unknown spirit.

The unknown spirit gasped, the spirit's amber glowed and shot him with lightning attack. Jack dodged it and paled for a bit. If the lightning hit him, he would be badly injured. But, he won't let his prey escaped from him. He counterattacked with an ice bolt attack and his enemy ran away to behind the trees.

He cursed under his breath and chased after his prey. Flew zig-zag between trees and buildings in a speed that faster than other spirit could do. "STOP!" He shouted, and then he felt stupid to shout it out. Will a prey stop when the hunter command to do so?

When they took a sharp turn, Jack had had enough. He stretched out his staff and used the hook to catch the prey and he did it! His prey squealed and tried to escape but he hold its hand. "Stop struggling!" He said, "Who are-"

And the electricity of the area turned on again. The street lamps flashed to them, like a stage's spotlights highlighted the actors on this incredible stage. Jack dumbfounded when he saw the spirit whose hand he held tight. His heart sank in disappointment and disbelief, anger and confusion mixed in his heart.

He opened and closed his mouth and sputtered the name of the cute little spirit; "E—Emma?"

Emma looked as bewildered as Jack. She was trembled so badly and her eyes were teary. She didn't know what to say and disappointed look on his face made her heart hurt. And what made her wanted to cry was his next question;

"What have you done?"

Emma shook her head, opened and closed her mouth as if she wanted to say something. But words never came out from her lips. "I—I..."

Then black sand tentacles started circling around her as if the sand wanted to hug her. Both of them gasped and Jack tightened his grip on the autumn's spirit wrist when he saw the black sand thickened around her. Emma paled in horror, she tried to make the sand go away but they refused to let her free.

"Ukh..." Jack tried to pull her out the black sand. "Emma!" Emma looked at him, her eyes pleaded to him, asked for help, and somehow, he felt the responsibility to help her.

"Jack..." She was scared, Jack could feel it and he wanted to help her so badly, wanted to tell her that everything will be alright and she didn't have to feel to scare anymore, but he couldn't because all comforting words were stuck in his throat.

The black sand pulled her from Jack's grab. The black sand hit him, pushed him backward and engulfed Emma completely then took her away. "NO!" Jack wanted to follow the black sand but Bunny stopped him.

"Frostbite!" Bunny grabbed Jack's shoulders and shook it. "Don't go anywhere far from us! There's a trouble, at Tooth Palace." He literally dragged Jack by the hoodie to the other Guardians; North and Sandy.

The two were sitting on the sleigh. North folded his hands and Sandy fell asleep, while Tooth weren't in sight. "Where's Tooth?" Jack asked. North looked at him, "Oh, she already went to Tooth Palace." He said.

Let's go." He said, starting to steer the sleigh. Jack immediately jumped on the sleigh and sat, but Bunny refused to ride it. "Bunny, what are you doing, Hop in!" North said.

"This is the last time I ride this bloody old sleigh..."

~xXx~

When they came to Tooth Palace, via Snow Globe, it was quiet, too quiet. Not even a single fairy were there. North steered the sleigh faster and went into the palace.

Tooth were buzzing around with panic on her feature, checking around in hope of found a tooth box or another mini fairies. Baby Tooth followed her around with a sad expression.

North parked his sleigh and quickly asked, "Tooth! What happened?"

"My… My… Fairies… And the teeth…all of them. Everything is gone." She said, landed on her knees and looked hopeless. Baby Tooth, who heard this, poked her shoulder, feeling a little forgotten.

Tooth hold Baby Tooth, her eyes lightening, and snuggled with Baby Tooth, "Thank goodness, one of you is alright." She said.

Suddenly, the atmosphere became tense, "I have to say, this is very, very exciting." A deep husky voice said. "The Big Four... All in one place." Pitch lowered his head to see the Guardians. "I'm a little starstruck." He said mockingly. "Do you like my show on the Globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

North stomped his foot, anger visible on his face.

"Pitch! You have got thirty second to return my fairies!" Tooth yelled as she flew to Pitch. The queen of fairy armies was ready to smack him with unbearable wrath.

But Pitch disappeared into shadow, and appeared on the other platform."Or what?" He brought his hands in front of him, and waved them in mocking manner. "You'll stick a quarter, under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked.

Hearing this, Pitch's anger boiled. "Maybe, I want what you have!" He pointed at the Guardians. "To be believe in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe, that's where you do belong!" Bunny snapped.

Pitch came beneath him, "Tch.. Go suck an egg, rabbit." He disappeared again. "Hang on. Is that? Jack Frost?" Pitch appeared behind Jack, leaning on a carved wall, resting his head on his hand. "Since when do you all being so chummy?"

Jack squinted his eyes. "We're not."

~xXx~

Emma sighed. Every time she struggle to break the black sand who binding her, It's just not strong enough to break it. She was wrapped by Pitch's black sand by the chair after he brought her with force to his Lair. Her staff lied untouched on the ground and became the only light in the Lair.

"Liar." She spat. She looked around. The cages that were empty now filled with millions of mini fairies. The first time she was wrapped in black sand, she saw Nightmares came with boxes that Emma didn't figure out what those are inside them.

However, she felt sorry to the mini fairies. They were captured because of her. It's all the fault. Starting tired because of helpless struggling, she looked up to the cages of mini fairies above her.

"I'm sorry." It's all she managed to say. The sand's suffocating her. "I didn't mean this would happen." She added helplessly. The mini fairies just looked at her with panic and fear while twittering noisily.

Emma sighed. This is not good, she has to escape.

'_But how?'_

She closed her eyes, thinking of possible ideas. Suddenly, the sand that bind her shook, and started to covered her body.

'_It's too late.'_ Her eyes widened in fear.

~xXx~

"Look familiar, Sandman?" Pitch dropped his black sand. It fell elegantly onto the ground. Sandman created gold sand around his hand and glared at Pitch. "Took me a while to perfect this little trick."

He patted his Nightmare. "Turning dreams into nightmares."

The Guardians stared at Pitch in shock. "Don't be nervous. It only riles them up more." Pitch said. "They smell fear, you know?" Pitch smirk.

Jack frowned in anger. He didn't care with guardians matter, he only cares about Emma. He couldn't believe that it was Emma who helped Pitch. "Stop this annoying chit-chat." He hissed and stepped forward. The guardians and Pitch locked their gaze on him. The guardians stared at him with confusion look while Pitch smirked in joy. "I don't care with all of you matter, but, Pitch—"

"Oh, I remember." The Nightmare King cut Jack's sentence, "Care to meet my ally, Jack?" Pitch snapped his hand, a pile of sand swirled in a circle beside him. The black sand danced beautifully yet elegantly as if it carried a mighty princess, then they parted slowly like a black curtain opened to started a new tragedy story, and a pathetic brown princess came to a few.

All the Guardians gasped. Especially Jack, his eyes opened so wide in disbelief when he saw the one who entered the stage prepared by Pitch Black.

A sad looking Autumn spirit stared at them with a blank look. Her hair was in a mess, her cheerful eyes became dull and the lights on her eyes went out. She looked like an abandoned little fairy.

_She was depressed, and felt guilty because of what she had done._

"Emma?" Jack voiced, didn't believe that his only friend where standing in front of him. His heart tearing apart when he saw her looks, it almost made him cry. He just couldn't believe it, his friend, he most dear friend, the one who wants to talk to him when everyone avoided him in these entire years was standing beside the worst villain.

Pitch smiled happily when he saw all of the guardians' expression. They wide-eyed and Jack expression was a mix of anger, disbelief, and betrayed. Their expressions were his best dessert.

Emma opened her mouth, but quickly shut it when Pitch rested his cold hands on her shoulder.

"She's my ally now." He said with a smirk.

**Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and review! XD**

**hiddensecret564****: U****h-oh..****.****Y****es she were :| Thank you****!****X****D**

**Kaito-sama****: ****Thank you, we love the Overland Siblings so much so we decided to write something about ****them. XD and here's the update :D**

**TMNTLover2****: (Onna) ****Noooo~ don't cry.. Whatever you do.. ****D****on't.. ****C****ry D':**** *cries in the corner***

Guest: Thank you very much~! XD Here's the update :3

**kittyhawk09****: (****Miko****)**** thank you so much! Your review really motivated me to potray Pitch in more convincing way~**** (Onna) Thanks for Miko, Pitch's character looks real here :3**


End file.
